Talk:Water Release: Water Mirror Technique
Clone Technique Sounds to me that it creates water clones to counter the attacks. Whether or not we list this as being derived from the Water Clone jutsu, it should be still listed as a clone tech.Umishiru (talk) 06:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :The difference is that a water clone is a clone of the person using it and this seems to create the same technique as the opponent (as with Naruto's Rasengan) to effectively block/counter the person. Joshbl56 06:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Clone techs can be used for many purposes, after all Naruto back in the Second part of the Chnin exam had his clones use the transformation jutsu to turn into his teammates and later against Pein into boulders and rocks. Gaara used the sand clone jutsu for defensive purposes. This jutsu seems to act as a transformation and clone tech to counter the attacker, since its made of water as noted in the article they are clearly water clones and not shadow clones.Clone techs have a wide range of uses just looking beyond this jutsu here.Umishiru (talk) 07:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what your getting at with the clone technique but all I meant was that this isn't a normal water clone since it also clones the technique the opponent is using. Joshbl56 07:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) All I am saying is that the water clone jutsu has a hand in its creation, part of it but not all.Umishiru (talk) 07:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, Ok. That makes perfect sense (sorry, I'm a little crazy from having to revert those changes from that wiki contributor). Should we also add that this technique is derived from the water clone technique? Joshbl56 07:16, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I think we should wait for others to respond. It a bad thing to get a late night release as not that many are available for edit opinions. In fact I'll add now and if it gets removed or agreed to be removed later on, oh well.Umishiru (talk) 07:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I just want let known my analyzation of the tech. Its looks like Yagura summoned it from his hand, that produced a water mirror that created mirror images that seem to be blurry and only see able on the water itself like they are only mirror images, he has his staff grab the disk and move it down while also naming the tech, the clones become less blurry and come out of the mirror to attack. I think the tech, creates a mirror image(s) and with a motion gives those images solid form from the water used to make the mirror.Umishiru (talk) 07:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I see the argument for involving the water clone technique with this one, but I think it would be best if was listed as a related technique instead. We don't know if those are directly involved with the water clone. We don't list the Second Mizukage's clone as derived from it either. Omnibender - Talk - 21:21, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Staff Should not it be mentioned that he used his staff ?--Elveonora (talk) 10:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Done.--Cerez365™ 12:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Cerez. Also, isn't the staff a tool or something ? It's creating water.--Elveonora (talk) 15:20, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Staff is listed in his infobox. Until it's named or something like that it'll just be like that. It also didn't seem like the staff created the water to me.--Cerez365™ 15:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC) page 3 of manga chapter http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/564/3 --Elveonora (talk) 15:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Although, the staff definitely hooks on to the water, there's nothing in those panels which actually implies that it created water at any point throughout the technique. Blackstar1 (talk) 15:45, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I know what page you're referring to, but it doesn't really look like the staff made the water. It looks more like Yagura materialised it.--Cerez365™ 15:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The staff is shown creating water, it even has it's own panel. Unless Yagura is like Tobirama and can make water out of nowhere, but then there would be no point showing that stick. --Elveonora (talk) 15:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :If you're referring to the third panel specifically, that appears to be included to demonstrate its capability to hook onto the water, but there is still no indication that it actually creates any though. Blackstar1 (talk) 15:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) From where the water came from then ? Whatever it does, I think it should have it's own article. It's a tool used in technique like Minato's Hiraishin Kunais.--Elveonora (talk) 16:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) We don't know, but there really is no reason to assume it came out of the staff. Nor does the staff warrant it's own article where it'll have a sentence about its use. For all we know he could've flipped it with a tree branch. When the staff is named or else serves a greater purpose it'll get its own article.--Cerez365™ 16:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Minato has page for Hiraishin Kunais, Han for Steam Armor and Utakata for Bubble Blower, so why not this ? It's used in his technique, the staff is not just for image. --Elveonora (talk) 16:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Storm 3 This technique, or a similar technique is used in Storm 3. Why is not there a page with this technique? (Bearing in mind that isn't this technique) - [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 14:14, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :Because no one has bothered to make it yet. Omnibender - Talk - 14:56, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Parent to Water Shield So, I was looking through some game stuff, and noticed something. In Yagura's moveset, the thing he does that looks like this is Water Release: Water Shield. However, comparing footage of him using it in UNS3 and UNSR, they changed the audio attached to it. Despite his moveset not changing, he clearly says "mizukagami" when using it. Based on that, I'm adding this jutsu as a parent to water shield, and making the relevant changes based on that, namely marking this as debuting in UNS3, making water shield hiden as well, and adding Tobirama as a game user of this, as he also uses water shield in the games. Omnibender - Talk - 04:25, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Type negation? All?? Quote: As these reflections use the exact same technique as their counterpart — regardless of its type Is it said explicitly regardless of its type?. Type would also include nature transformation among others. I don't think it makes any sense to be able to reproduce attack you don't have the ability to produce at starting point. Also we could go into kekkei genkai-how could he reproduce those attacks? This either needs reformulation or further explanation in the article. Rizgubi (talk) 01:29, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :Unless I'm mistaken, that's from the entry in the fourth databook. The mirror created a form of tailed beast chakra in replicating Naruto in NTCM, no reason to think it would be any different with kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 02:46, January 7, 2018 (UTC)